


Thunder

by kittymills



Series: Beach Bums AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (well he did grow up in a desert?), Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith just really can't function without Shiro, M/M, Needy Keith, Sappy, beach bum au, beach bum au keith has a potty mouth also, domestic sheith, fluffy sheith, in any capacity, indulgent Shiro, keith is scared of thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: Keith loves their beach life but he's not a fan of rain, or storms (guess he gets that from growing up in the desert??) so he runs to Shiro for comfort.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing ridiculously sappy and emotional sheith when I’m having a bad day. Not sorry.

Keith ducked through the palm trees, wet sand under his feet as he did his best to avoid the worst of the rain.  It was cold as stray droplets caught in his messy hair, sliding down his neck to disappear under his shirt, but he kept moving quickly, his eyes focused on his target of the surf shop in the distance.

The little bell above the entrance rang as he charged up the stairs and pushed open the heavy glass door. Keith never thought he would be so happy in a place like this. The small shop was like something out of the historical books, from a time that the rest of the world forgot – even the electricity to light their home was intermittent, sparking in and out until they lit candles every night just out of habit. 

He slipped inside the shop and his eyes fell on the man behind the counter.  Keith’s heart gave it’s usual, predictable little jump at the sight of him and the closer Keith came to him, the more the threads of his universe strengthened and pulled him closer.

“Hi, baby.”

Shiro’s simple greeting washed over him and propelled him forward, eyes lighting up at the welcome.  Even the counter was suddenly too much separation and Keith swept by it, zeroed in only on Shiro’s gunmetal grey eyes and perfect jawline.  He grinned wildly when Shiro grunted at the force of his impact against his chest when Keith threw himself at him.

“Missed you,” Keith muttered, pressing against the other man unheeding of his dampened state.

The top of his head barely came to Shiro’s shoulder, but he curled his arms around Shiro’s waist and clung to him as though he hadn’t seen him in months instead of mere hours.  The threads wrapped tighter around them both.

Shiro hummed low in his chest, one arm curling around Keith’s waist, the other tangling in his hair.  Keith felt him rub his cheek against his hair and snuggled closer.  Outside the rain increased, pelting down on the tin roof until the noise was so loud they could barely hear themselves think.

“Sounds like you made it just in time.”

“Fucking rain,” Keith growled.  A branch from a nearby palm tree scraped against a window of the shop, screeching loud enough to make Keith jump.  “Fucking storms.”

“I thought you liked fucking in storms,” Shiro flashed Keith a teasing grin and Keith scowled.

“I just like fucking you.”

Shiro chuckled at Keith’s sulky tone.  The hand stroking his hair delved in a little deeper until he was tugging Keith’s head back and planting a kiss on Keith’s full lips.  Keith sighed as Shiro’s lips met his, warm and soft as Shiro teased him.  He pressed closer, lifting up on his tip toes as he strained to get closer to Shiro.  He moaned around the kiss when Shiro swept his tongue over his lips, probing his mouth open and delving inside.  It was the kind of kiss that was slow and lazy, a direct contrast to the stormy weather that raged outside the small shack.  The sort of kiss that had Keith aching and hard and desperate for more within moments.

His hands slipped under Shiro’s shirt, seeking out the warm skin that he wanted so desperately under his fingertips.  When Shiro hummed in approval, Keith’s short nails dragged down his back.

“Shiro,” he whined when their mouths finally parted, painfully aware of the throb between his legs.  It was a good thing Shiro had his arms around his body, propping him up.  His legs had turned to jelly under the onslaught and it was all he could do to stay upright.

“Got you, Keith,” Shiro murmured, his voice husky with understanding.  He reached down, grasping Keith by the back of his thighs and lifting him effortlessly until Keith’s backside made contact with the top of the counter.  It brought them eye to eye and Keith grinned as he captured Shiro’s face between his palms and stared intently into his face.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Keith said honestly, a bit of wonder creeping into his voice.  He felt Shiro’s cheeks heat under his palms but to his credit, he didn’t look away.  “I love you so much.  I don’t know what I ever did to be this lucky.”

Shiro’s eyes closed, dark lashes brushing against high cheekbones.  “I’m the lucky one, Keith.”

“No,” Keith shook his head stubbornly.  He brushed a thumb over Shiro’s lips and savoured the scratch of Shiro’s faint stubble under his palms.  “I am.”

He didn’t notice when the rain eased off, the small shop becoming quiet as the heavy rain turned to a light drizzle.  Even the howling wind outside settled but Keith was focused on only one thing.  One hand tanned deeply from hours in the sun slid slowly upwards, capturing a dark strand and twirling it against his finger as foreheads touched and kisses were exchanged.  The ever-present need was still there, that need to be as close as possible to this man.  To be possessed by him until Keith couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended.

The depth of feeling Keith held for Shiro never ceased to catch him by surprise.  He had often heard of parents professing that their children were their own hearts beating outside their body and he wondered if that fanciful notion could apply to lovers as well.  He pressed his palm to Shiro’s chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart under his hand and marvelled at the fragility of life.  That heart could stop beating at any moment, and if it did then Keith’s would stop too.  Shiro was _his_ heart, beating outside his body.

“Maybe I can close up early today.”

Shiro’s softly spoken words jolted Keith out of the introspection he’d dropped into. The idea of locking the door to the shop and returning to their shack in the middle of the day sounded mighty inviting.  He couldn’t remember the last time they had more than a few hours stolen together and an entire day sounded like sheer heaven.  He was grateful for the storm then, thankful that it had rolled over when it did and even more thankful it looked as though it was settling in for an extended stay.

“There’s no one on the beach.  Storm scared them all off.”

“Well then,” Shiro drawled softly.  “No point hanging around here, is there?”

Keith relished the slow slide of Shiro’s palms as they slid over his ribs and his lips found the side of his neck.  He shivered as Shiro’s mouth swept over his once again, holding the promise of more caresses to come.

“No, no point at all.”

“Let’s go home, baby.”

Keith sighed happily against Shiro’s jaw as the bigger man wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up, cradling him in his arms as he walked them slowly around the counter and towards the door of the shop.  Keith tightened his arms around his neck and counted his blessings. 

He was home.


End file.
